2017 Atlantic hurricane season (MC's Realistic Version)
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was another above-average season, following the 2016 season. This season produced 14 tropical storms, which 6 became hurricanes, while 4 became major hurricanes. This season had many storms that had strong peak intensity but did not impact any land. The season officially started on June 1, but Arlene formed on April 19, nearly two months before the official start. The season officially ended on November 30. However, Nate, the last storm, dissipated on December 2. This was the first time since 2007 that a season had storms existing pre-season and post-season. The strongest storm, Franklin, peaked as a Category 5 hurricane, having winds of 165mph, and an atmospheric pressure of 922 mbar. Most forecasting models had this season to be an average, or an above-average season, due to a weakening El Niño, and the possibility of a La Niña developing during the season. Timeline ImageSize = width:675 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/04/2016 till:21/04/2016 color:TS text:"Arlene (TS)" from:17/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 color:C4 text:"Bret (C4)" from:29/06/2016 till:02/07/2016 color:C1 text:"Cindy (C1)" from:18/07/2016 till:23/07/2016 color:TS text:"Don (TS)" from:04/08/2016 till:09/08/2016 color:TS text:"Emily (TS)" from:14/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 color:C5 text:"Franklin (C5)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Seasonal forecasts Systems Tropical Storm Arlene An extratropical cyclone formed along a cold front well to the southeast of Newfoundland on April 15, producing waves as high as 40 feet (12 m) over subsequent days. The system initially failed to organize appreciably; by April 17, however, sporadic convection began to coalesce around an increasingly well defined circulation. This process continued with the formation of a curved banding feature near the center on April 19, prompting the National Hurricane Center (NHC) to upgrade the low to Subtropical Depression One at 15:00 UTC that day. At this time, the system was situated 890 mi (1,435 km) southwest of the Azores. Little change in strength occurred throughout the day. Convection became more concentrated and the system's wind field contracted during the early morning hours of April 20, and the system transitioned to a fully tropical cyclone at 15:00 UTC that day. Six hours later, despite forecasts predicting it would dissipate, the storm unexpectedly strengthened into Tropical Storm Arlene. Revolving around the aforementioned low to its west, Arlene defied forecasts again and attained a peak intensity of 50 mph (85 km/h) at 03:00 UTC on April 21, despite a deteriorating satellite presentation. Twelve hours later, however, Arlene became embedded within the aforementioned larger extratropical cyclone, and lost its identity as a tropical cyclone. Arlene's remnants continued to persist through the next day, executing a counterclockwise loop around the larger extratropical cyclone, while in the process of merging with it. Early on April 23, the remnants of Arlene fully merged into the larger extratropical system.19 Upon its formation as a subtropical depression on April 19, Arlene was the sixth known subtropical or tropical cyclone to form in the month of April in the Atlantic basin; the other instances were Ana in 2003, a subtropical storm in April 1992, and three tropical depressions in 1912, 1915, and 1973, respectively. When Arlene became a tropical storm on April 20, this marked only the second such occurrence on record, after Ana in 2003. Furthermore, it had the lowest central pressure of any Atlantic storm recorded in the month of April, with a central pressure of 993 mbar (hPa; 29.32 inHg), again surpassing Ana. Hurricane Bret A set of tropical waves were being monitored on the 5-Day Outlook by the National Hurricane Center. On a Tropical Weather Outlook, forecastor Lixion Avila noted that a wave had potential to "become a strong hurricane." A few days later, the set of waves emerged off the coast of Africa. A wave began to enlarge, whilst becoming increasingly defined, alongside gaining convection as it neared the Cape Verde Islands. On June 16, a Special Tropical Weather Outlook was issued for this system, with the text stating, "...has to potential to become a strong system." Furthermore, on June 17, a tropical depression developed just a few hundred miles west of the Cape Verde Islands. The tropical depression was later designated as Two. Tropical Depression Two traversed southwest, before traversing northwest, then west, remaining a tropical depression. Two later strengthened into Tropical Storm Bret, the second named storm of the season. Bret trekked southwest then northwest, similarly to when it formed. Bret trekked west as it was, strengthening furthermore into a Category 1 hurricane. Bret would then slowly intensify, as it traversed in the central Atlantic. Bret then strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane, developing an eye. Bret then trekked northwest, continuing to strengthen. Bret then became a major hurricane several hundred miles southeast of Bermuda. Bret continued to intensify, strengthening further into a Category 4 hurricanes hundreds of miles south of Bermuda. Bret remained a minimal Category 4 hurricane, while trekking northwards, making a close approach to Bermuda. Bret weakened to a Category 3 hurricane miles northwest of Bermuda, continuing to weaken. Bret continued to weaken due to it encountering northern latitudes. Bret later became a Category 1 hurricane, nearing a large extratropical system. Bret weakened to a tropical storm, furthermore into a tropical depression. Bret was later absorbed on July 1, after 14 days of existing in the Atlantic. Hurricane Cindy On June 25, a tropical wave formed near the Caribbean Sea, before entering the Caribbean Sea. The low was monitored by the National Hurricane Center, noted to have the potential for further develop in the next several days. The tropical wave traversed across the Caribbean Sea, before trekking northwest. The tropical wave rapidly organized, while gaining organization. Therefore, on June 29, the tropical wave rapidly developed into Tropical Depression Three, the third system of the Atlantic season. Three slowly intensified, becoming Tropical Storm Cindy the day of development. Cindy slowly intensified, but unexpectedly became a hurricane north of the Yucatan Peninsula. Cindy weakened back to a tropical storm after only 12 hours of being a hurricane. Cindy made landfall near Baton Rouge, Louisiana, killing 1, but causing 22 million dollars in damage. Cindy rapidly deteriorated, dissipating on July 2. Tropical Storm Don On July 15, a tropical wave formed miles east of the Cape Verde Islands, already having the potential to further develop into a tropical system. The tropical wave then began to be monitored by the National Hurricane Center. The wave was given a high chance of development in 5 days time. Organization increased rapidly, but convection slowly became better. On July 18, advisories for Tropical Depression Four began to be issued by the National Hurricane Center. Convection and organization slowly became more organized, thus the depression did not intensify. On July 19, the tropical depression further intensified into Tropical Storm Don. Don intensified further to reach its peak intensity, of 60mph. Don remained at this intensity for 18 hours, before weakening to 45mph. A recon aircraft flew into Don when Don was starting to weaken, and recorded a minimum pressure of 1000. The pressure of Don when it was at its peak remains unknown. Don remained at a northeast trek. Don then weakened further into a tropical depression. Don then traversed to the northwest, while deteriorating. Don dissipated on July 23. Tropical Storm Emily On August 4, a tropical wave rapidly developed into the fifth tropical depression of the season. The tropical depression was later being issued advisories by the National Hurricane Center. The forecast projection for this newly-formed tropical depression had a strong hurricane at this system's peak intensity. However, the tropical depression remained a tropical depression for another 12 hours, before strengthening further into Tropical Storm Emily. Emily strengthened further to reach its unexpected peak intensity, of only 50 mph. A pressure of 1000 millibars was reported by a buoy several miles from the center of Emily. Emily remained for a minimal tropical storm for most of its life, remained south of the islands in the Caribbean area. Emily then weakened to a tropical depression southwest of Jamaica, before dissipating very early on August 9. Hurricane Franklin On August 12, a tropical wave developed rapidly in the central Atlantic, trekking westwards, towards the Caribbean Sea. The wave continued to develop at a rapid rate. Therefore, the wave eventually developed into Tropical Depression Six, the sixth system of the annual hurricane season. The National Hurricane Center projected this system to become a strong hurricane, due to warm ocean temperatures, and weak wind shear. The depression remained at its strength for a while, before strengthening further into Tropical Storm Franklin. Franklin rapidly intensified as it trekked northwest, nearing the borderline of Haiti and the Dominican Republic. Tropical Storm Warnings, with a few Tropical Storm Watches were issued for the entire southern coast of the two areas. Franklin then traversed westwards, continuing to rapidly intensify. Furthermore, Franklin later intensified into a hurricane, upgrading the Tropical Storm Warnings into Hurricane Warnings, due to Franklin's size. Franklin's damage prior to its intensification to the hurricane had already caused 12 million dollars in damage, with 24 dead, with hundreds injured. Franklin was projected to rapidly intensify, but remained as a hurricane, unexpectedly. Franklin unexpectedly weakened to a tropical storm, despite having ocean temperatures of near 28°C. Franklin trekked northwest, approaching the Yucatan Peninsula, furthermore weakening into a tropical depression. Tropical Storm Warnings for the area were lifted, with only a Tropical Storm Watch for the eastern side of the peninsula. However, nearly 24 hours before landfall, Franklin re-strengthened into a tropical storm, upgrading the Watches into Warnings. Franklin rapidly intensified, becoming a hurricane once again just hours before making landfall. Damage was recorded to be around 214 million, along with 74 civilians dead. Due to a rare brown-ocean effect, Franklin slowly strengthened over the Yucatan Peninsula, causing even more deaths and damage. Just hours after entering the Gulf of Mexico, Franklin rapidly strengthened into a Category 3 hurricane, the second major hurricane of the season. Franklin strengthened further, reaching a Category 4 hurricane.Category:MC's seasons Category:Realistic Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons